The Nine Lives of Harry Potter
by Gwenael
Summary: Traduction : Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait échappé tant de fois à la mort, était-il vraiment étonnant que son animagus soit un chat ? Cependant, même après avoir survécu à la guerre, sa vie était loin de ce que Harry aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Est-ce vraiment juste un accident de potion ? Ou la main du destin ? Trio slash ! SSHPGG
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original:** The Nine Lives Of Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Traductrice:** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellent fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

_Chapitre 1: First Life_

Les yeux verts, couleur jade, sondèrent la classe alors que les étudiants effectuaient leurs travails avec assidu. Cela faisait maintenant une année depuis qu'Harry avait pris sa forme animagus. Aucun ne savait pourquoi Harry avait fait ce choix. Bien entendu, il se changeait tous les soirs en sa véritable apparence. Mais il ne laissa jamais personne la voir. Les étudiants avaient depuis longtemps cessé de poser des questions. Ils suivaient tout simplement les indications au tableau et lorsqu'ils posaient une question, la craie se déplaçait et écrivait la réponse.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne suceptible de comprendre le choix de Harry. Severus Snape qui avait à peine survécu à la morsure de Nagini. Après cela, il avait du survivre au passage de paria à l'un des plus grands héros de cette guerre. Severus detestait ça. C'est à cause ( traductrice : j'aurais plutôt dit grâce mais bon...) de ceci qu'il pu enfin pour la première fois comprendre Harry.

Harry trottait dans les couloirs faisant de son mieux pour éviter d'être piétiné par les élèves. Ces derniers savaient bien evidement qu'il était là. Mais puisque beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eu la chance d'être resté des adolescents, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours contrôler leur exitation. Spécialement dans les couloirs bondés.

Il poussa un miaulement quand il fut soudainement soulevé. Il tourna ses yeux brillant afin de rencontrer des yeux sombres qui le regardaient. Il donna au chat l'équivalent d'un rougissement mais Severus ne dit rien et se contenta de le poser sur ses épaules. Puisque Harry n'avait pas de classe pour le reste de la journée, il décida de rester avec Severus. Comme Severus dominait les étudiants, Harry n'avait que peu peur de se faire piétiner.

Severus remarqua que Harry semblait content où il était et l'autorisa à doutait qu'il y ait beaucoup de personne dans la vie de Harry qui aurait pu apporter au jeune homme le confort dont il avait besoin.Il trouvait cependant plus difficile de faire peur à ses classes avec Harry sur se prélassant sur ses épaules surtout quand il grondait ses étudiants.

A un moment, il réprimandait un Poufstouffle qui avait presque provoqué la première explosion de la journée. Malheureusement, au milieu de sa tirade, il fut interrompue par Harry s'étant assis sur ses épaules et qui poussa d'une voix forte un "meow !" d'accord. La classe fut silencieuse un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

Severus plissa les yeux et murmura à la boule de poils "Si vous le désirez Potter, je peux tout simplement vous laisser tomber dans le chaudron."

Cela sembla faire passer le message et Harry se réinstalla sur ses épaules avec un peu de colère. Il sourit, puis fronça des sourcils et aboya à ses élèves " N'hésitez pas à revenir à ce que vous appelez potion"

Harry ignora les élèvres et s'enroula autour du coup de Severus avant de s'endormir avec de doux ronronnrements. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était presque triste d'y penser. Il était plus heureux sous sa forme de chat autour des épaules de son professeur autrefois le plus detesté. Le petit chat renifla à cette pensée. Il avait pensé que ce serait différent après la guerre. Il avait eu tord.

Les gens parlaient toujours de sa notorièté, il continuaient à pulluer autour de lui à cause de cela et de son argent. Il était étonnant que Severus de toutes les personnes de son entourage soit celui qui ne sembla voir que lui, seulement lui et personne d'autre. Ses lèvres roses de chat abordèrent un petit sourire, bien sur, il pensait qu'un certain loup-garou et son louveteau pourraient bien avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce changement.

Tonks était morte lors de la guerre en laissant un Remus emotionnellement drainé et un très jeune fils à élever. Harry ne connaissait pas tout les détails croustillants mais il semblait que Severus lui apportait toujours une potion tue-loup et ne semblait jamais le quitter de suite.

Il se blottit dans le cou de son professeur, dans le monde des rêves, il pouvait prétendre que la chaleur qu'il ressentait appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était à lui et à lui seul...Quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au chat sur son épaule et son regard s'assombrit quand il vit le regard mélancolique sur le visage du chat. Il ne savait pas si un chat triste ressemblait à ça mais Harry semblait l'être. Il soupira et caressa le le corps du chat avec sa main. Il se souvint de sa recente discussion avec Remus et l'inquiètude qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son filleul. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Harry s'adpatait juste...Mais maintenant...Il n'en était pas si sûr.

Durant le reste des cours de cet après-midi, il continua à caresser le chat sur ses épaules. Son esprit agité tentait à la fois de garder un oeil sur ses élèves et aussi de trouver un solution pour le bonheur de Harry. Il se demandait si les amis de Harry auraient su quoi faire. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient mariés rapidement avant de passer une longue lune de miel après cette guerre. Bien que personne ne puisse les blamer, il semblerait que Harry ait été à nouveau laissé de côté.

Remus et lui faisaient de leurs mieux pour garder Harry impliqué dans leur vie. Severus enmenait souvent harry sous forme de chat à la maison pour jouer avc Teddy et profiter d'un peu de thon pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs dîners. Remus lui avait souvent demandé de se transformer mais Harry avait toujours refusé. Cela blessait le loup garou qu'Harry renfermait une douleur si profonde qu'il ne pouvait plus être à nu comme un être humain, mais il le comprenait aussi et l'acceptait.

Severus grogna lorsqu'un Serdaigle impatient commença à _améliorer _sa potion avec quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. Autant il méprisait le caractère inprudent des griffondors ou celui "évaporé" des poustouffles, autant il les remerciait de ne pas avoir cette audacité qui semblait habiter tout bon serdaigle. Il aboya durement le nom de l'étudiant pour l'avertir mais cela ne réussit qu'à le surprendre et à le faire ajouter les extras dans un grand foutoir. La potion commença à être dangeureusement instable et Severus fut forcer d'agir rapidement " évacuer la salle..._maitenant_ !"

Les étudiants furent plus que prompt à fuir tandis que la potion commencait à déborder. Par mesure de précaution, Severus fut le dernier à quitter la salle, l'explosion ayant lieu à l'instant même où il sortit. Il alla s'écrouler contre un mur du couloir, soulagé d'avoir toujours sur sois ses vêtements de protections.

Le soulagement fut de courte durée alors qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose de vital. Harry était accroché à son cou.Il vérifia rapidement que ses élèves allaient bien et fut satisfait d'apprendre qu'un serpentard plus intelligent que les autres avait été chercher l'infirmière ainsi que la directrice. Il enleva doucement le chat de ses épaules et retint son choc. La fourrure de Harry avait légèrement roussi, ce dernier leva la tête vers Severus, la douleur assombrissant ses yeux alors qu'il miaulait faiblement Il ne pouvait toucher l'endoit où la potion avait fait des dégâts, au lieu Severus caressa doucement la tête et les oreilles qui avaient été épargné " Tout ira bien Potter" dit-il doucement, Harry n'avait pas survécu à une guerre pour mourrir à cause de certains élèves incompétants."Tout ira bien...Où est cette maudite Médicomage ?" siffla-t-il dans la gravité de la situation tandis qu'il regardait Harry fermer les yeux.

Severus se leva en berçant le chat dans ses mains et s'aprêtait à courir vers l'infirmerie quand un poustouffle parla " Professeur Rogue... s'est...allumé ! "

La peur assaillit Harry alors qu'il regardait le petit corps de Harry et qu'il vit que c'était bien vrai. Harry brilla énormément pendant un moment avant qu'il ne disparaisse en un _crack_. Il regarda ses mains, abasourdi. A directrice ainsi que la médicomage arrivant _enfin_ au coin du couloir, il eut subitement presque une pensée hystérique " _C'est pourtant Potter qui a été blessé et pourtant c'est à __moi__ de faire face à cette pagaille_ " Severus soupira tandis que les expliquations commençaient.

Harry fit un petit gémissement tel un miaulement alorsqu'il setait l'herbe apparaitre sous son corps. Il eut à peine la force de lever la tête et de regarder autour de lui afin de voir dans quel nouveau type de problème il était tombé. Il eut un petit soupir quand il réalisa qu'il était en plein air, sur les terres de Poudlard. Il se laissa tomber et espéra que quelqu'un le trouverait bientôt...il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, les brulures de potion sur son côté lui faisant trop mal.

Il ferma les yeux et seul une moitié de lui espérait qu'il ne mourrait pas là. Il devina que ça lui était égal. S'il était mort sous forme de chat, peut-il n'y aurait-il pas de ridicules funérailles organisées pour lui. Il rit doucement, tel un éternument en pensant à ce que dirait les journaux "le garçon-qui-à-survécu est aujourd'hui décédé". Il frissona alors qu'un voile de froid commençait à s'installer, espérant qu'il pourrait mourrir, simplement se laisser tomber dans un lent sommeil et ne jamais se réveiller. Il le méritait, n'est-ce pas ? Une mort sans douleur ?

Il soupira, entendant des pas s'approchant de lui. Il ne pouvait pas décider s'il était soulagé ou non. Il ouvrit avec paresse un oeil quand il aperçut une personne. Il pensait presque que cette dernière était Severus avant qu'il ne parle "Qu'avons-nous ici ? Une petit chaton avec une brulure de potion, comme c'est interessant..."

De longues et fines mains le ramassèrent et le berçait jusqu'une chaude poitrine. Il essaya de regarder et de découvrir qui le retenait mais sa vue commençait. "Eh bien", pensa-t-il, " ce n'est pas grave, retour à l'infirmerie pour moi". N'ayant plus la force de rester éveillé, Harry laissa sa petite tête se reposer contre cette poitrine tandis que la forme se dirigeait vers le château.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original:** The Nine Lives Of Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Traducteur:** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellent fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

_Chapitre 2: Dazed and confused_

Harry bougea, sentant des mains étonnamment chaudes se déplacer sur lui. Il poussa un doux miaulement de douleur alors qu'il sentait quelque chose se presser contre un de ses côtés, ce qui le conduisit à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut beaucoup d'energie, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait pouvoir avoir. Les images qu'il voyait étaient très flous, ce qui était très étrange car il avait fixé ses yeux il y a longtemps lors de la guerre. Il cligna des yeux et vit le mouvement d'une robe sombre en face de lui. Pourquoi Severus ne l'avait-il juste pas obliger à retourner sous sa forme humaine ?

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Il y avait eu une explosion...puis la douleur...ensuite...l'herbe ? Non, il était juste en face de Poudlard et pensait que Severus l'avait trouvé, mais ce n'était pas Severus. Sa vision s'éclaira doucement et il leva sa petite tête, pensant qu'il pouvait encore être en train de rêver. Salazar Serpentard le fixait. Il était dans un sérieux pétrin si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il avait vu quelques images du fondateur de Serpentard et était sûr que c'étai lui, même s'il était sous une forme bien plus jeune que ce dont il se souvenait. Il détailla ses hautes pommettes et son menton presque délicat. Ses yeux étaient bruns foncés, presque noir comme Severus. Ses cheveux étaient longs, noirs, lisses et parfaitement attachés en arrière derrière ses oreilles. C'était vraiment Salazar.

Salazar sourit alors que le chat qu'il avait trouvé se reveillait. Il avait été préoccupé par les dommages qu'avaient causé la potion sur son côté mais avait été en mesure d'en prendre soin assez facilement. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un onguent pour conbustion approprié. Il le caressa de sa main et regarda le chat baisser sa tête. "Et voilà, je suis sûr que tu te sens beaucoup mieux maintenant."

Il pensa soudainement à comment ce chat avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il faudrait faire une annonce sur le fait de prendre soin des familiers. Il était furieux à l'idée qu'un de ses étudiants puisse blesser un innofensif animal, avant de l'abandonner pour en pas avoir d'ennuis. C'était irresponsable et aurait été impardonnable si l'animal avait été blessé de manière permanente.

Il remarqua que le chat regardait autour de lui, un peu étourdi. Pour être honnête, il semblait être un assez jeune chat, si ce n'est un chaton. Il caressa ses oreilles et dit : "Peut-être que tu voudrais rester ici encore un petit moment ? Ensuite, nous irons trouvé ton maître et voir s'il est apte à te garder."

On aurait presque pu penser que le chat venait de pencher sa tête montrant sa curiosité avant de finalement frotter ses oreilles "Ne t'inquiète pas, si ton maître ne l'est pas, je suis sûr que je peux te faire une petite place dans mes appartements."

Même s'il savait déjà que Godric allait le charier longtemps. Peu le savait, mais le Maître des Potions avait un coeur très tendre avec les animaux. Il fronça les sourcils, s'assurant lui-même qu'il pouvait bien prendre quelques remarques pour le bien du chaton. Il sourit en se disant qu'il lui était déjà attaché.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que Salazar disait. Son esprit était encore un peu étourdi alors qu'il essayait de concilier le fait qu'il semblait être de retour à l'Ere des Fondateurs...sous forme de chat. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu sur l'histoire des animagus. Etaient-ils acceptés à cette époque ? Mais que ferai Salazar s'il découvrait que le chat qu'il avait sauvé était un animagus ?

Il était trop fatigué pour vraiment penser à tout ça et se recoucha donc. Les mains de Salazar le faisaient se sentir si bien qu'il commença à fermer ses yeux alors que son esprit cessait de fonctionner. Il était à l'époque des fondateurs...sous forme de chat...avec Salazar Serpentard. Comment allait-il revenir dans son époque sans royalement gâcher le flux du temps ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester...sinon il était sûr d'affecter l'avenir intentionnelement ou non.

Voyant que le chaton s'était endormi, Salazar le prit entre ses mains et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'allait surement pas risquer un animal blessé tout seul dans son laboratoire de potions. Il avait déjà vu quels accidents malheureux pouvaient se produire avec ce genre de créature autour de potions. Il était l'heure du repas du soir de toute façon. Il apporterait ce chat avec lui pour voir si l'un de leurs étudiants pouvait le reconnaitre.

Il était presque certain que c'était un né de moldu qui avait blessé le chat. Il savait que les autres fondateurs désapprouvaient son insistance à ce qu'ils étudient ailleurs. Les nés de moldu ne pouvaient être digne de confiance en ce qui concernait les connaissances du monde magique. Les enfants sorciers savaient à quel point les familiers étaient importants, ils ne resteraient pas les bras croisés devant un animal se faisant blessé et surtout ne le laisserait pas souffrir.

Godric, assis en tête de la table, sourit à tout ses étudiants devant lui. Cela avait pris du temps, et Merlin seul sait à quel point il pensait ne pas en avoir. Cependant, ils l'avaient fait. Poudlard était devenu une famille, les étudiants apprenaient dans les meilleurs conditions, la population magique augmetait de plus en plus. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il s'apprêtait à commencer le repas lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un semblait manquer. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé. Il savait que Salazar pouvait facilement s'emballer dans ses projets mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour manquer le repas du soir. C'était le seul repas où tout le monde pouvait se rassembler et manger ensemble.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Salazar vint avec son habituel attitude distante. Il avait conseillé une fois au chef de la maison Serpentard de laisser une partie de ses cheveux sur son visage afin de sembler plus accessible aux élèves. Salazar l'avait simplement _regardé_ avant de lui rétorquer qu'il ne préparait pas des potions en vain.

Godric plissa les yeux quand il vit que Salazar semblait bercer quelque chose de délicat dans ses bras. Etait-il blessé ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait été retardé ? Il fronça les sourcils en observant ses étudiants, essayant de voir la moindre chose suspect. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi surpris que lui de ne voir aucun signe de faiblesse chez Salazar. Ce dernier s'installa sur le siège à côté de lui et se contenta de hausser un de ses sourcils délicatement arqué " Allons-nous commencer le repas ?". On aurait dit que c'était la faute de Godric si le repas commençait plus tard.

Ils récitèrent tous une bénidiction pour leur repas et bientôt les bavardages bruyants reprirent alors que les élèves discutaient de leurs vies quotidiennes. Dans un vieux château isolé avec seulement une petite ville au plus près, les étudiants n'avaient pas grand chose à faire à part étudier et faire circuler des ragots. Il sourit et se tourna vers Helga alors qu'elle le poussait doucement du coude.

Même si elle semblait délicate, il ne voudrait surement pas croiser son chemin et ceci sous toute forme de bataille. Elle pouvait être aussi féroce qu'une tigresse lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Son apparence délicate avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux bleus lumineux avait mené à leur perte beaucoup d'hommes, au temps sur un champ de bataille qu'à l'extérieur. "Salazar va bien ? Il semblait protéger son côté "murmura-t-elle de sorte que Salazar ne puisse entendre la spéculation; même s'ils savaient tous que s'il le voulait, il pourrait utiliser ses magies de l'esprit pour entendre ce qu'ils pensaient.

Rowena qui était assise de l'autre côté de Helga se pencha avec un sourire entendu. Elle ressemblait assurement à un corbeau comme son nom l'indiquait avec sa chevelure brune foncé qui était coupé selon un angle pour s'assortir avec sa machoire aiguisée qui correspondait à la dureté de ses yeux de saphire, elle murmura diaboliquement "Oh ce n'est pas lui qui est blessé...Salazar a un coeur tendre après tout.

Les trois essayèrent de regarder discrètement en bas de la table et remarquèrent que Salazar gardait une main sur ses genoux pendant qu'il mangeait. Son bras bougeait à peine et quand il le faisait, ce n'était qu'un petit mouvement d'arrière en avant. Pensant que les autres fondateurs ne faisaient pas attention à lui, il appela un elfe et lui demanda d'apporter une secoupe de lait. Ils furent tous confus par cette demande jusqu'à ce qu'un petit chat noir ne saute de ses genoux et ne se mette à boire le lait. Leur temps d'observation n'était pas fini que Salazar remarqua soudainement leur attention et braqua son regard plus qu'intimidant sur eux "Puis-je vous aider ?"

Les trois étaient stupéfaits, silencieux, avant que Godric ne présente un grand sourire en disant "Oh, nous étions juste curieux de savoir qui était votre ami..."

Godric se sentait comme un enfant grondé tandis que Salazar eleva un sourcil et dit d'un ton qui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas son problème "Oh vraiment ? Et qui est ce "nous" ?"

Les sourcils de Godric se froncèrent et il se tourna vers Helga et Rowena quand il vit que les deux femmes avaient soudainement commencé une conversation toutes les deux et ignoraient complètement le pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis. Il gémit intérieurement de la fourberie des femmes et dit : "Alors, qui est-ce ?"

Harry s'était reveillé sur les genoux de Salazar et n'eu pas beaucoup de temps pour penser avant que son corps épuisé ne demande à manger. Il semblerait que Salazar savait exactement ce qu'il voulait puisqu'une coupe de lait apparut. Sans hésitation, Harry sauta sur la table et commença à boire de bon coeur. Ses oreilles se contractèrent alors qu'ils entendaient l'échange entre Godric et Salazar. Il fit une pause dans son repas, trop abasourdi pour manger, observant leur badinage. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiments de chaleureuses plaisanteries mais c'était vraiment des amis. Il se demanda sur ce qu'il se passerait de mal...

Il remarqua que Godric l'étudiait avec un regard attentif et ne sortit qu'un "miaou" poli avant de retourner à son repas. Il semblerait que Salazar savait assez bien faire face à Gofric.

Gadric savait que Salazar appréciait les animaux. En fait, cette année, il avait suggéré de commencer un cours de soins aux créatures magiques. C'était une bonne idée, il devait l'admettre, il avait juste été surpris que Salazar soit le seul à y avoir penser. Il fit ce qu'on pourrait appeler une moue mentale en voyant avec quelle tendresse Salazar caressait le chat. Salazar n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui.

Salazar pouvait déjà voir que Godric boudait et murmua : "Ce que vous devez savoir est qu'il est un familier blessé que j'ai sauvé. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a eu le courage d'admettre qu'il était le sien et qu'il l'avait laissé pour mort." L'expression sur son visage indiquait clairement à Godric quel genre d'_élève_ il persait responsable de cela.

Godric secoua la tête "Les enfants peuvent être très..très enfantin parfois. Je doute que l'un d'entre eux n'avoue qu'il ait blessé un familier."

Harry sentit que les argument commençaient à infuser entre les deux têtes, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas interveni, il n'était pas même censé être ici et ils se disputaient pour lui. Il s'approcha délicatement, loin de sa soucoupe, et se pencha pour lécher la main de Salazar avant de boîter jusqu'à Godricet lécher la sienne également.

L'expression féroce de Salazar s'adoucit au baiser et il passa doucement sa main sur le corps de Harry. "Eh bien, si personne ne le reclame je le ferai." Il s'arrêta " Est-ce que ça vous dérange ?"

Godric était abasourdi. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Salazar lui avait demandé la permission pour quelque chose, et ceci même s'il partageait des quartiers privés. Il combatit l'envie de faire un grand sourire à Salazar alors qu'il dit "Bien sûr, il à l'air charmant."

Au cours de la discussion, Harry devait admettre qu'il était heureux d'avoir un endroit où dormir ce soir. Le seul problème était...Comment allait-il passer sous sa forme humaine sans attirer leurs attentions ? Il supposa qu'il avait jusqu'à ce soir pour y refléchir.

Désolé pour cette longue absence, j'étais en vacance dans un lieu où internet ne passait pas. Obligé de me passer en boucle la triologie du Parrain et Star Wars 1, les seuls films que ma grand mère ait chez elle...Si quelqu'un me rechante encore une fois ou me rappel une des répliques...JE LE TUE ET JE ME SUSCIDE !

Sinon, euh...review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original:** The Nine Lives Of Harry Potter

**Titre français:** Les neuf vies de Harry Potter

**Traducteur:** Bah...moi, vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

**Disclamer:** Je jure que mes intentions sont euh...que TOUT vous entendez, TOUT est à moi l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas à cette J. ( cette espèce de petite plagieuse va). Quoi ? Mask-MaskedNightmare ? La vrai auteur de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, excellent fanfiction ? Mais c'est qui celle-la ? Non, comme je le disait TOUT m'appartient !

NDT : l'auteur n'est pas moi et JE SUIS UN HOMME.

_Chapitre 3 : Complications_

Harry, le regard dans l'obscurité, se demanda combien de stress le coeur d'un chat pouvait supporter avant son expiration en une crise cardiaque. Il était sûr qu'il en avait déjà assez pour exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Salazar l'avait gentillement amené dans sa chambre et il était heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher quelque part où dormir dans le château. Il avait aussi bien remarquer que Godric et Salazar étaient proches...mais...il n'avait pas réalisé à _quel_ point ils étaient proches. Il savait maintenant.

Salazar poussa un soupir alors que le grand corps chaud au dessus du sien se déplaça lentement vers le bas de sa forme élancée. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Godric et gémit tout en s'arquant. Il sentit les lèvres dures tracer des lignes sur son cou et une langue chaude sorti et caressa sa chair.

Il ferma les yeux et garda son corps près de Godric. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu cet homme. Il avait pensé qu'il était inutilement énorme...Ces grandes mains qui pouvaient être maladroites, ces lèvres dures qui pouvaient être négligeantes...ces larges épaules qui pourraient le lever si facilement. Il étouffa un gémissement, son mamelon étant brutalement dévoré. Tout sur Godric ne lui convenait pas...Et dieu...C'est ce qui le fesait se sentir si bien...

Godric savait exactement ce que ce petit son étranglé provenant de Salazar voulait dire. Il pouvait sentir le maître des potions d'habitude si stoïque, être en fusion sous ses doigts. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus puissant qu'à ce moment. Il baissa la tête et mordit doucement la colonne pâle qu'était sa gorge. Il se sentait tel un conquérant.

Salazar detestat la manière dont il se sentait faible à ces moments. Il dut enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair de Godric pour se sentir de nouveau sur terre. Il sentit ses défenses tomber complètement quand il sentit les dents dures contre sa peau douce. Il sentit une main rugueuse caresser son visage et il su ce que Godric voulait.

Il entendit un grondement sourd et ouvrit lentement les yeux, croisant le regard perçant de Gordric. Il détestait s'ouvrir à d'autres. Mais Godric aurait refuser de le laisser venir à moins qu'il ne le regarde. Il soupira et lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il prit la main rugueuse de Godric dans la sienne et se tourna pour l'enbrasser tandis qu'il dit doucement, presque comme un murmure silencieux "Je t'aime Godric". Puis ils atteignèrent l'extase.

Harry était recroquevillé en boule avec ses yeux bien fermés. Les sons provenant de la chambre semblaient s'être arrêtés pour le moment. Pour ceci, il était infiniment reconnaissant. Il n'était pas sûr que son cerveau allait pouvoir digérer tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il essaya de se calmer et de se concentrer sur ce qui était _vraiment_ important. Il était enfermé dans les appartement de Salazar...Comment allait-il passer son temps obligatoire sous forme humaine ?

Il écouta un peu plus longtemps autour de lui et pu dire qu'ils étaient complètement endormis. Il observa la salle, maintenant qu'il pouvait ouvrir en toute sécurité ses yeux et commença sa chasse. Il trouva quelque chose qui allait fonctionner pour le moment. C'était un petit placard où étaient rangées des robes d'extérieur et des chaussures. Il rampa jusque lui et une fois à l'interieur, retourna sous sa forme humaine tout en fermant lentement la porte. Ca ne serait pas une nuit confortable. Mais la meilleure partie dans le fait d'être un chat était qu'il pouvait dormir quand il le voulait et personne ne trouverait ça étrange. Il ferma les yeux et bailla, assis sur un tabouret à l'intérieur du placard et appuyé contre le mur. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

Salazar fut le premier à se réveiller, comme d'habitude. Godric n'adorait rien de plus que de dormir quelques dernières heures decentes et pouvoir manger son petit déjeuner tranquilement. Il essaya de retenir son sourrire affectueux qui se formait sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il mit ses robes du matin et alla au salon. Heureusement, un elfe avait déjà deposé son pétit déjeuner. Ils avaient appris depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas de bone humeur si son petit déjeuner était trop tardif. Bien que beaucoup diront qu'il n'était de toute façon jamais de bonne humeur.

Il s'assit et prépara son thé en inspectant le courrier qui était également arrivé. Il finit cela et se rendit compte qu'il entendait un bruit de fond étrange. Il mit une dernière lettre de côté et regarda autour de lui...c'était un son très étrange...c'était comme un grattement. Il se souvint alors du chat qu'il avait sauvé hier et se demanda où avait bien pu disparaître la petite créature. Il suivit le son du grattement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face d'un placard. Comment la porte s'était-elle fermée avec le chat à l'intérieur ? Il décida qu'il était trop tôt pour se poser des questions et ouvrit simplement la porte pour laisser sortir le chat. Il sourit alors que le petite chose sortait et frottait sa tête autour de ses jambes. Il décida que même si la créature semblait stupide...il était au moins attachant.

Il se tourna vers son petit déjeuner et offrit au chat quelques harengs et du lait. Il aimait regarder avec quel empressement le chat puisait dans sa nourriture. Il secoua la tête; l'étudiant n'avait-il pas nouri son chat au moins ? Il entendit un autre bruit et tourna la tête pour voir Godric traîner les pieds sans grâce jusque la table. Il poussa la théière vers lui, sachant que l'homme serait incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement sans au moins une première tasse.

Il tourna ensuite son attention vers un invité à sa table plus digne de lui. Caressant le chat, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait besoin de lui trouver un nom. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu noté, il n'avait absolument plus l'attention de rendre le chat et ceci même si un étudiant venait le récuperer. Il prit lentement une gorgée de sa tasse tout en examinant la créature. Il avait une fourrure noire et brillante, de grands yeux verts et il y avait également une étrange marque blanche sur son front qui était tout à fait unique.

Il observa la queue du chat qui s'entourait autour d'un des pieds de la table et pu voir qu'il le regardait avec des yeux qui quémandaient clairement plus d'harengs. Il sourit et en posa d'autres devant lui. Il faudrait du temps pour lui trouver un nom approprié. Il ne savait cependant pas qu'il était observé pendant toutes ses reflexions.

C'était ridicule. Godric grimaça alors qu'il buvait son thé du matin. C'était tout simplement étrange. Il secoua la tête et se mit à piquer rageusement dans sa nourriture. Salazar n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Et s'il l'était, Godric avait du travailler très dur ou faire quelque chose de vraiment spécial juste pour obstenir un seul regard de lui. Qu'est-ce que le chat avait fait ? Manger de la nourriture et juste rester là...c'était horrible...comment pouvait-il perdre contre un chat ?

Godric savait que c'était petit. Il devait admettre que leur relation était un peu compliqué. Il était trop émotif pour Salazar et Salazar était parfois trop distant pour qu'il puisse le comprendre. Il voulait que ce dernier sache qu'il pouvait compter sur lui mais lui refusait d'abandonner son indépendance. Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Il savait qu'il ne souhaiterai plus jamais un autre...il souhaitait juste que ce ne soit pas aussi difficile.

Salazar leva les yeux et vit l'expresion sur le visage de Godric. Il soupira; il ne voyait pas le problème. Il pensait qu'ils avaient pourtant eu une bonne nuit. Ils avaient obtenu exactement ce que voulait chacun de leur soirée passé ensemble. Peu importe à quel point il était exaspérant...il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander ou simplement laisser Godric bouder.

Il y avait un silence tendu qui pesa soudainement sur eux et Harry cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, confus. Il était juste venu à table demander un peu plus de lait et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Salzar ne regardait seulement que son thé ou son petit déjeuner. Godric faisait la même chose sauf qu'il jetait quelques regards appuyés sur Salazar comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Harry supposa qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris de voir qu'ils étaient un couple maladroit. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre après tout. Il se demanda si leur relation avait quelque chose à voir avec le départ de Salazar de Poudlard et que ce dernier avait seulement utilisé l'excuse des nés de moldus.

Harry buva pensivement son lait tout en repensant à tout ça. Ce ne serait pas une grosse surprise. Il avait pu être témoin de nombreuses scènes semblables à celle-ci entre Severus et Remus. Etre un chat faisait parfois oublier son existence aux autres. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui avait causé ces évènements. Cela vint à lui en un moment, Godric était _exactement_ comme Remus lorsqu'il sentait que Severus le negligeait...et puis Salazar était dans une forme passive defensif. Il lécha un peu de lait sur sa patte, qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il les aidait ?

_Poudlard (futur)_

Severus soupira en jetant un dernier regard sur l'ensemble de ses notes. Cela avait semblé si simple d'inverser la potion, et ça l'avait été. Le problème était surtout qu'il fallait le principal concerné présent pour lui administrer la potion...là où résidait son dilemne. Il se leva brusquement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et était sur le point de sentir une réplique bien cinglante quand il vit que c'était Remus.

Il soupira et poussa ses notes plus loin. Il avait déjà découvert comment résoudre le problème; il n'avait tout simplement pas les moyens de le faire. Il regarda Remus et tressaillit intérieurement à l'expression d'espoir dans les yeux d'ambre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le regard de deception qu'il allait bientôt obtenir.

Remus ne dit rien, avançant doucement. Il pouvait dire à l'expression fermée de Severus qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à donner. Remus s'était endurci lui même et savait qu'en ce moment il devait réconforter Sev. Il enroulla ses bras autour du cou de Severus et enfouit son nez dans cette peau pâle tout en murmurant "C'est bon...c'est bon...Je ne vous demande pas de faire des miracles."

Severus se raidit alors que Remus le retenait. Tout en écoutant ces mots prononcés à voix basse, il baissa ses defenses et enroula à son tour les siens autour de Remus "Je sais...Je pense tout simplement que je devrai être capable de faire des choses pour celui que j'aime le plus au monde"

Remus savait que Severus ne savait pas à quel point ces mots comptaient pour lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa lentement en récompense. Il était difficile pour Severus de parler de ses sentiments. Remus avait appris il y longtemps qu'il fallait toujours le récompenser. Il s'écarta et sourit : "Je ne te dirais pas que je ne suis pas inquiet pour Harry...mais...je connais sa force et sa détermination. Peu importe où qu'il soit, il restera toujours Harry, le redresseur de torts, le sauveur du monde et encore plein d'autres chose dans le genre". Remus rit un peu en disant cela.

Severus secoua la tête "Probablement, il est à l'origine de difficultés et de catastrophes sans fin...Cette potion semble l'avoir enmené dans une autre époque...aucun doutes qu'il réussira à modifier tout ce que nous savons."

Ces paroles semblèrent presque prophétiques puisque juste après McGonagall arriva en courant dans le laboratoire " Severus...Severus !" Il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il était rare de voir la sorcière écossaise dans ce état.

Il haussa simplement un sourcil et réponse et elle prit quelques profondes respirations avant de dire " Les-Les livres de l'histoire des origines de Poudlard...sont...sont en train d'être réécrits !"

"Quoi ?"

Vive les vacances avec internet ! Je m'excuse encore pour la longue absence et puisque j'ai eu le temps de traduire ce chapitre, j'en profite pour le publier pour me faire pardonner.

Je tiens juste à préciser que non, harry ne separera pas le couple gg/ss. Je ne dirai rien de plus sauf que c'est dans le prochain chapître que ça commence à devenir interessant...

Ah oui, je l'ai déjà dit en haut mais je pense que je vais le répéter...je ne suis QUE le traducteur et oui pas TRADUCTRICE mais TRADUCTEUR, donc oui je suis un homme, je suis bi et j'aime lire du yaoi et l'assume complètement, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être un homme normal et viril.


End file.
